


the interloper.

by alighting



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom
Genre: F/M, true end spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alighting/pseuds/alighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward encounters (of the third kind).</p>
            </blockquote>





	the interloper.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some old documents on my computer, and found a couple of half-finished fics and things from like a year and a half ago. I posted them on tumblr a little while back, but now that I have this writing journal I figured I might as well toss 'em here.
> 
> I don't even know how to explain this....

She wasn’t even sure when it began.

All she knew was that one moment she’d been relaxing in the cheap motel room she and her brother were sharing for the night while he was out gathering more supplies, and the next she was kind of staring at some half-naked woman she’d never seen before.

Kind of staring, because the image was only half there; she could still see the small TV behind the woman’s face, the wallpaper blending in with the bedding the strange woman was lying on.

She was trying to work out what the fuck was going on when she could hear a moan semi-reverberate in her head (it was  _there_ and yet it wasn’t at the same time) and she realized what had happened. For some reason, Junpei had telepathically connected to her via the morphogenetic field…in the middle of an intimate situation.

Great. Just what she needed; to witness the guy she wouldn’t allow herself to love in a sexual encounter with someone else – not to mention  _through his eyes_. And it didn’t help that, in addition to the jealousy, she was starting to feel a little aroused herself, which was disturbing in its own right. At least Aoi was out; she couldn’t imagine how to even begin explaining this.

So much for ‘danger and epiphany’ being the necessary triggers for transmission.

It was funny, though; listening to the fragments of thoughts she caught, the only reason she was here was because he wanted her to be. Granted, he almost certainly wanted her to be the one under him, not floating about in his head or whatever, but his untrained and unrestrained skill with the field had called her.

Or at least, that was the justification she gave herself for shoving Junpei off of the strange woman. She could feel his consciousness struggling with the unfamiliar order (cognitive dissonance, almost assuredly), but it adapted quickly.

She had always had that kind of power over him. But, as the growing feeling of discomfort and – dare she say it? – jealousy in her stomach told her, he had the same control over her.


End file.
